


16. Wearing Silly Santa Hats

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Naked Santa, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You wake Dean up wearing nothing but a silly red Santa hat with so much faux fur it almost covers your eyes. He finds it kind of sexy.





	16. Wearing Silly Santa Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 16.

The white faux fur brushed over his bare skin, making him squirm a little, just barely still dozing. You brushed it over his face when you moved up to nip at his lips and his eyes blinked open sleepily. 

“G’mornin’,” his voice was only a hoarse whisper against your lips.

“Mmmornin, babe,” you whispered back, nibbling on his lower lip.

His eyes flicked up, those lips stretching into a smile. “What are you wearing?”

“You like it?” you sat back to give him a better look, showing him that it was the only thing you were wearing.

It was a bright red Santa hat, with a brim of white faux fur so bushy it almost covered your eyes. Another ball of fur dangled from the tip of the hat, currently brushing against your nipple as you wiggled on top of Dean.

His eyes roamed from the hat over your body, darkening as he went, and you could feel his cock growing where it was trapped between you.

“I guess so,” you giggled, rolling your hips against him.

“I take back everything I ever said. I love Santa,” Dean rumbled, his hands coming up to grip your thighs.

“Yeah? You been naughty or nice this year, Dean?” you teased with a mischievous grin.

“C’mere and I’ll show you,” he replied, his strong hands squeezing your ass to encourage you to move.

Mere moments later, you were straddling Dean’s face, his tongue buried in your pussy as he ate you out like a man starved. His hands helped steady you while his lips, tongue, and teeth worked on bringing you to your first orgasm of the day. 

When it hit you, you had to grab onto the headboard just to stay upright. Your thighs squeezed Dean’s head and your body trembled while he worked you through your high.

“Merry Christmas to me,” you chuckled breathlessly, as you sprawled on the bed next to Dean.


End file.
